The End Of Our World
by Juria
Summary: A crossover, and semi-orignal idea I've had in my head for a while. I think the beginning kinda sucks, but that's just me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The End Of Our World, Chapter 1

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. Also, it won't always be from verious POVs, just the beginning of the first chapter. So far, rated-PG-13.

Intro from Juria's POV:

I woke up this morning, like I always do, late. I figured my parents had gone to work, until I saw that all of the vehicles were still outside. Thinking nothing of it, I got dressed, and flipped on the computer. After opening my profile, I panicked, because I got a black screen with a flashing bar. As I frantically hit the Ctrl, Alt, Delete combo, a message popped up. "Xana is coming."

Thinking it was just a virus, I ignored it, until it did it again. I tried to hit the power switch, but an electric shock caused me to draw my hand back. As I cursed up a storm, the message repeated itself over and over again. Deciding to play along, I typed back a reply.

"What is this?"

"A warning. You must leave, now, before it is too late."

"How long until Xana arrives?"

"One hour, go now Juria!"

"Who in the hell is this?"

Then, the screen went black, and I heard a voice, coming through the speakers, but they were shut off. "Franz Hopper! Flee Now!" It's safe to say, that was enough to convice me. Going to my dad's closet, I began throwing things out until I found an old military duffle bag. Emptying it out, I went through my room, and the rest of the apartment, shoving in whatever I could think of, food, clothes, and several hidden knives, as well as my own swords, my dad's sword, and a few other supplies.

Within 30 minutes, after I failed to find our cat, I left the house, our only gun slung over my shoulder, and my larger, heavier sword by my side. As I walked through my hometown, I noticed how everything was just silent, no cars, no people, and yet, stores were open. I made one final stop at the local dollar store, and decided to throw my morals out the window at this point.

It was almost 45 minutes after that, that I first caught sight of them, Krabes, and Kankrelats, all marching, but behind me, carefully, hding when I turn my head, almost as if they're following me. I'm headed towards Englewood now, and I've got the .22 out and loaded. I hate using guns, but I will if I have to. I'd better increase my walking pace.

It's been almost 2 hours since I left, and I see my destination finally in sight, the K-mart. While it's not perfect, I should be able to get to the back, with the bigger, and better, guns, and hold them off. It's strange, now they're all moving faster, right at me. I run inside, moving slightly to avoid the laser blasts that whiz by my head. Great, now I know what a war feels like.

As I stop to catch my breath, I notice that they've all stopped, as if a barrier is between us. I look around the pillars on the outside of the entrance, and that's when I spot them, strange symbols, almost like a combination of a pentagram, with a cross in the center. I watch as the monsters leave, feeling every muscle in my body tense up. As soon as they vanish from sight, I begin to walk to the back of the store, where I know I'll find the guns, and some food, and hopefully, I'll live through the night.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

The End Of Our World, Chapter 2

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Knifegirl slowly pulled her 1965 red camero into the parking lot, her eyes shifting side to side, a .44 magnum on her right side. She didn't know what made her stop at this particular K-Mart, after running for almost 4 hours straight, but she felt like something was calling to her, that, and she just ran out of gas. "Shit" she muttered, reaching down for her gun, and looking up into the eye of several Bloks.

She aimed her gun right at her windshield, only to suddenly see the Blok explode right in front of her. "Get inside now!" a voice shouted to her. As the Bloks began shooting holes into her car, Knifegirl kicked the passanger window open, and slid out beside the car. Eyeing the door, she bloted as hard and as fast as her legs would allow. If she was shot, she didn't notice it.

The experience of playing too many horror-survival games, combined with basics instincts, fueled Knifegirl as she made her way to the back of the store, stopping and hiding behind a shelf, her gun drawn and ready. "Who the hell are you?!" she shouted out, grabbing a bicycle mirror and using it to try to see her unlikely savior.

Unfortunatly, all she saw was a rifle barrel. Holding her gun with both hands, she crawled forward, until the gun was pressed up against the glass countertop. It was then that she realized, no one was behind the gun. "Hello?!" she shouted again, this time hearing water, running water.

Knifegirl holstered her gun, and crept towards the sound of the running water, her eyes suddenly met with a guy with a medium build, and more importantly, shirtless and unarmed. However, he looked so familiar somehow. The guy caught Knifegirl out of the corner of his eye, and rolled towards her, crouching and moving until he was level with the corner as well. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Knifegirl jumped back, startled by how close he was. "Who are you?" she asked in a demanding tone. Both individuals stood up at the same time, Knifegirl drawing her gun, but almost instantly, the strange guy had her arm pressed against the wall, the skin of the palm of his hand between the hammer of the gun and the bullet, all before she'd even pulled the trigger.

"I think I'll ask first, who are you?" he said, his small eyes narrowed from behind blondish-red hair. For a minute, they both locked eyes, and she hesitated, like she knew him. In that second, the man managed to free the gun from her grip, knocking it away from both of them. Knifegirl tried for a simple groin kick, but the man wrapped both of his legs around hers, stopping her, but not hurting her. "So, like I said, who are you?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Knifegirl scoffed at him. "And why in the fuck should I tell you?" she asked with a glare.

"Because, you're human, I'm human, and it looks like we're the only two people still alive. Now, I'm gonna move back very slowly, and we're going to call out eachother's net-names, agreed?" he asked calmly. Knifegirl slowly nodded, then both people withdrew, never taking their eyes off eachother.

"Knifegirl"

"Juria"

At the mere mention of his name, Knifegirl took her eyes off of him, turning away from him. "I thought I was all alone, and to think, of all the people I could run in to, I had to find you." she said with a laugh. A smile formed on Juria's face as he stood up, this time her gun in his hand, barrel pointed towards himself. "Here, this is yours." he said with a smile.

Knifegirl took the gun from him, then debated on kneeing him in the balls. "Why didn't you tell me who you were in the first place, asshole?" she said with a chuckle.

Juria turned away from her. "I had to make sure it was you. I mean, come on, the last picture I remember you from was from almost 4 years ago, 5 tops. Of course, you looked cute back then." he said with a grin.

This, of course, was responded with by the typical gesture, a well-place punch to the arm that Juria knew was going to bruise. This was the beginning of an akward, unique, and very strange relationship.

TBC...

After-notes: Hope I didn't make thing between us too creepy YWAK.


	3. Chapter 3

The End Of Our World, Chapter 3

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Juria and Knifegirl sat in silence over the next several minutes, Juria leaning against a wall, while Knifegirl leaned against a counter, spinning her gun on one finger, before placing it on the counter top. "So, how long have you been here?" she asked. Juria sighed. "Almost three weeks. So, how's gas prices?" he asked, getting a small chuckle from the both of them.

Suddenly, Knifegirl heard the clattering of metallic claws on the concrete outside. She reached for her gun, but Juria shook his head. "Don't bother, it's a waste of ammo. You get used to it, after a while." he said, closing his eyes and waiting for the sound to stop. "So, wanna play a video game?" he asked witha cheerful smile. Knifegirl scratched her head. "Huh? I thought Xana could possess all electronics." she said, rolling backwards to a standing postion, blowing her blonde hair out of her face.

Juria shook his head. "I don't get it either, but it's got something to do with those weird symbols outside. Apparently, somehow, all of the electronics are protected. On the other hand, don't bother using the phone. It's dead." he said, clicking on one of the TVs, then turning on an attached PS2.  
"Um, what about their lasers? They could just shoot right through this place if they wanted to." Knifegirl protested nervously. Juria sighed, then tossed her a .9mm handgun. "Go ahead and fire off a shot at 'em." he said calmly, covering his ears.

Knifegirl carefully aimed the weapon, and fired, watching as the Krabs and Kankrelats scattered, then charged up their weapons. Panicking, she ducked and covered behind a metal table, waiting for the incoming blasts. Juria looked down at her and shook his head. "Did you honestly think I'd let you get hurt?" he asked, chuckling until she stood up and plowed him in the arm. "You jerk, you scared the hell out of me!" she shouted, while Juria held his ribs, laughing, partially from Knifegirl's reaction, and partially from the fact that the Krabs and Kankrelats's laser blasts were bouncing right back at them.

Knifegirl glared at him as he continued laughing. "Oh, come on, I'd never let anything happen to you." he said calmly. Knifegirl tried to stay angry, but eventually joined in laughing right along with him. "So, we're completely safe, right?" she asked. Juria shook his head. "If we were, I could walk right out that door right now. I'm still trying to figure out how they got here, why the symbols stop them, and how in the hell we're going to kill these damn things." he said, flopping in a chair in front of the TV.

Knifegril flopped down next to him and picked up a controller. It figured, he had a wrestling game in. "So, that's what I look like on this thing?" she asked. He smiled nervously, trying to hide his blush. "Yeah, it's not much, and I know it's way off compared to the real thing, but I think I did a good job." he said, blushing even more when he realized what he'd just said. Of course, her compliments didn't hurt the situation either.

TBC.

I know, it's short, it's filler, I'll do better next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

The End Of Our World, Chapter 4

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

After staying up all night and playing almost every game in the store, Juria and Knifegirl were both staring in a blank daze at the TV. "Come on, we've played Xenosaga 3 for the past five hours!" Knifegirl shouted, snapping Juria out of his trance. "But I haven't gotten every single friggin item." he whined. Knifegirl rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, there's gotta be something else we can do." Juria clicked the TV off, and sighed as he stared out at the parking lot. "Well, I could think of a few things, but you'd hurt me." he said with a chuckle. Knifegirl punched him in the arm, hard. "You pervert." she said with a grin.

Juria smirked. "Well, at least now, we're doing something." he said. As soon as he had finished his statement, the sound of gunfire and screams filled the air. Knifegirl drew her magnum, rolling towards the door, while Juria lept over the counter and stared down the scope of his rifle. Needless to say, the conversation wasn't as pleasent as it had been before.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Juria shouted.

"How the fuck should I know!" Knifegirl shouted back at him, firing off two shots into the Krabes as they marched towards the un-seen target.

With both fighters providing cover-fire, the young boy and girl had managed to run inside the store, their heads covered by Knifegirl as Juria fired shot after shot until all three were at a safe distance. As the boy and girl thanked Knifegirl, Juria, on the other hand, had his sword drawn. "Ok, give us your names, ASAP."

The girl stared at Juria. "I'm Sora, he's Kajo, and what the hell is going on?!" the girl screamed at him. Juria blinked twice at Sora. "We have no idea, now kid, calm down, you're safe here. I'm Juria, she's Knifegirl, and we both have lots and lots of guns." he said with a chuckle, Knifegirl giving her a soft smile. Kajo glared at Juria, as Sora broke down and cried into Knifegirl's chest. "Long time, no see, jerk." Juria smirked. "I remember you too, asshole." he said. Then, the two guys shared a laugh, watching the hellish nightmare march outside their front door. "How are we going to survive?" Kajo asked. Juria shook his head. "To be honest, I have no idea"

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

The End Of Our World, Chapter 5 By: Juria Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Days turned to weeks as the group tried to keep their sanity, all the while the threat of impending doom, literally, lurking at their front door. Suddenly, after months of holding it in, Juria stood up, grabbed his head, and screamed in frustration. I can t take this shit anymore! he shouted, huffing and panting. Sora jumped and hid behind Kaijo, who had an equally nervous look on his face. Knifegirl sighed deeply, then calmly walked up to Juria and punched him in the back of the head. You jerk, what s wrong with you?! she shouted, jumping back when she saw the glare in his eyes.  
I m sorry for my outburst, but I can t stand living here anymore. I don t know about the rest of you, but I m ready to get out of here. he said with a snarl, calmly walking past his comrades to start stocking up on supplies. Knifegirl shook her head, and then nodded to Kaijo and Sora. Come on. she said solemnly, following suit with Juria. Kaijo and Sora gave eachother an uneasy nod, then began stocking up as well. Knifegirl spun Juria around when they finally got alone. What was that? Just a couple of months ago, you loved this place, now you want to get out of here? Care to explain why? she asked in a firm tone, her eyes locked on him. Juria took a deep breath, then stared out the parking lot, his eyes looking beyond the horde of krabs and kankrelats, to the road, to the trees, to freedom. These supplies won t last forever, and if we are the last people left on earth, I want us to live to see one more day. he said, slinging a rifle of his shoulder.  
Once everyone had loaded themselves to the point where it hurt to carry their supplies, the trio of survivors looked to Juria. Ok, so what s your plan? Kaijo asked, giving him a questioning stare. Juria chuckled, then withdrew several small containers, each with a fuse sticking out of them. Let s just say, I ve been playing with all sorts of powders, and I have no idea what these things are gonna do. A grin formed on Knifegirl s face, while Kaijo s jaw hit the floor. What the hell are you gonna do?! Juria smirked. I am going to fake our own deaths, hopefully. he said, dumping several more containers on the floor.  
Knifegirl, Kaijo, and Sora all gave Juria a panicked you re fucking crazy look, then raced towards the back door, Juria following behind them. Once they reached the door, Juria practically shoved all three of them out the door, then struck a match and threw the original container inside, running like his ass was on fire. All four people ducked and covered in a near-by ditch, near-by being almost ten feet from the blast, feeling the heat of the fire on their backs, and the shockwave ringing in their ears. Once the shockwave had passed by, and everyone s ears stopped ringing, Knifegirl was the first to raise her head. Everyone still alive?! she shouted. She got three groans, and several responses to the effect of fuck you or someone get me the number of that truck . Juria pulled his head out the dirt, brushing the grass from his hair. Oy vay, that hurt. he muttered, his back cracking as he pealed himself out of the ground. He stood up, and then pointed down a road just ahead of them. That way. And with that, the group began moving in and out of alley ways, dodging clusters of mechanical monsters, each one resisting the urge to let loose with a hail of gunfire.

Finally, they managed to reach a gas station, but it was just a temporary rest. Mind filling the rest of us in on where you re taking us? Kaijo asked, panting. A bridge, then a park. he said simply, covering his ears as his three companions voiced their opinions. Are you out of your fucking mind?! Knifegirl and Sora practically bellowed. Juria groaned. Shikamaru said it best, troublesome. he muttered, before turning to the two angered females. I ve got an idea, and if it s correct, we ll survive better in the woods. he stated. So, you had us leave the safety of the K-Mart, a place of food, showers, and ammo, for a wild goose chase?! Knifegirl shouted, having to hold herself back before she choked him. Juria rolled his eyes at her. No, love, this isn t a wild goose chase. It s a hunch. There s a difference. he said with a grin. This time, Kaijo and Sora had to hold her back. Once everyone had relaxed, and Knifegirl had gotten back to a somewhat reasonable state, after she punched Juria in the back of the head, the group basically raided the gas station of it s food, and began cautiously moving towards the bridge. However, once a pair of Krabs spotted them, Juria and Knifegirl took this as the time to break the cycle of stealth, pumping 12-guage slugs and .44 rounds into the Krab s front legs, and then slamming a sword into the eye symbol on their heads. The four survivors moved quickly across the bridge, firing from both sides as Xana s forces grouped around them.  
Suddenly, they stopped firing, the ones closest to the other side of the bridge spreading out. The group stood their ground, feeling the earth beneath them quake. As the source of the rumbling turned into their sight, all four members looked up in terror and shock at the monster slowly walking towards them, blasting cars and knocking it s fellow monsters aside. Juria gulped nervously, shooting Knifegirl a concerned glance. What the hell is that? she asked calmly, trying to hide her fear. Juria steadied his hands on his gun, his lips quivering as he spoke. The Colossus. TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

The End Of Our World, Chapter 6 By: Juria Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Juria looked around at his three teammates, then looked at the bridge, and how, just a few feet ahead, the open area that was currently under their feet was replaced by a grassy hill. Go ahead, I ll draw his fire. he said, an unusually serious look on his face, firing several shots at the Colossus s massive chest and arm. Are you fucking insane?! You ll die! Knifegirl shouted at him over the sounds of gunfire. Juria, however, had blocked her voice from his mind, watching out of the corner of his eye as Kaijo and Sora dragged Knifegirl down the hill towards the forest. His eyes focused on the ominous Colossus in front of him as he drew his sword, millions of thoughts running through his head. Well, shit, this isn t gonna be pretty. he thought. Juria charged toward the Colossus, unsure of what he would do once he got to it, until he noticed several Krabs move away from the group and towards his teammates. Leave them alone! he bellowed, instinctively swinging his sword, and getting a sudden surprise when a wave of flame shot out of the blade, slicing through the Krabs like a blade of lava. Holy shit. he said, looking down at the unscathed blade in shock, which left Juria wide open for two shots to his left shoulder from a squad of Kankrelats, the second shot knocking him down, Juria clutching his shoulder in pain. Damn. he muttered, watching the Kankrelats close in. Juria opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn t dead, and heard the shouts of his teammates. Mustering what strength he could, Juria pulled himself up and over the railing, and rolled down the hill, straight into unconsciousness. Several hours later .  
Juria awoke with a bandaged head, a headache, and Knifegirl yelling at him. What in the hell were you thinking?! she shouted, causing Juria to hold his head and groan. Hey, I got us all here in one piece, right? he said, huffing. That s not the point! she shouted, this time slugging him hard in the face. Juria rubbed his cheek, and then looked over at her. Sorry, I didn t mean to worry you. he said calmly. Knifegirl blushed slightly as she turned her back to him. Forgiven, just next time, we all fight together, understood? Ok. Juria looked over at Kaijo and Sora, both of whom had smirks on their faces. Alright, let me hear it. he said, rolling his eyes. Sora looked at Knifegirl. I would, but the last time I did, she buried me up to my neck in rocks. she said, cringing. What? Juria scratched his head. Knifegirl stood up, walked over to the bank of the near-by river, and did a sudden mimic of the earthbending maneuvers they had watched on Avatar. Almost instantly, a pillar of rocks shot up, sticking straight into the air, splitting the river in to two pathways. Wow, so I guess me shooting fire wasn t a delusion. Juria said with a weak chuckle. No, and as it turns out, we ve all got two. My second is air. Knifegirl said, juggling a visible air ball in her hands. Sora looped a ring of water around in her hands, watching it shake, then fall on to the ground. I m still working on my water and earth. she said with an embarrassed grin. Kaijo stood with his back to his teammates, crossing his arms in front of his chest. And I got nothing. he stated. You make steam-babies. Sora said with a giggle. Kaijo turned around and glared at her. Can it, Sora. Juria listened as Knifegirl broke up the fight between the two squabbling children, his mind running through the paces of the fight, and how his own ignorance had gotten him into this situation. Slowly, a song began to play in his head. When Juria opened his eyes, he saw all three of his companions looking at him. What? Sora was the first one to say something. You were singing. Juria sighed. I m sorry; I ll try to be quieter. Are you kidding me? That was fuckin awesome. A little soft at times, but still awesome. Knifegirl stated. Juria raised an eyebrow at Kaijo. Care to give your opinion? Kaijo said nothing, but held up a radio and a pack of batteries. Um, he,he,he? he chuckled with a nervous grin. Well, I guess two out of three ain t bad. Juria said, inwardly chuckling at his own joke.  
Three hours later Knifegirl sat on the right side of Juria, while Sora and Kaijo sat next to eachother on the other side of the fire. So, what told you to come here? It wasn t just a hunch, was it? Kaijo asked. Juria shook his head. No, it was a feeling, like something was calling me. Anyone else get that vibe? All three hands were raised. Great, now I know the truth, we re all insane. Knifegirl said, shaking her head in bewilderment. Juria chuckled softly. Nope, it s the symbols, on the trees. It s like they re, I don t know, magically enchanted or something. Kaijo rolled his eyes. And you re living in a fantasy world. This is reality. he stated. With that, Juria forced himself to his feet, then took a deep breath, and shot a fireball from his hand to the other side of the river, watching it crash into a mound of dirt. And what do you call that, a group delusion?! he shouted. Kaijo sighed in defeat. Ok, you win, but what now? Juria gave Knifegirl a concerned glance, and then sat back down. I don t know. he said with a sigh. But whatever it is, I won t fail a second time. I can t afford to. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his arm, as Knifegirl held his hand. No, we won t fail. she stated, getting Kaijo and Sora to join in the circle of hands, four warriors, slowly bonding, as the fire crackled in the moonlight.  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

The End Of Our World, Chapter 7 By: Juria Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Knifegirl awoke to the unusual sound of screams, fighting, and arguing. Great, we re one big happy family. she muttered, grumbling as she walked towards the sound of the argument. Sora noticed Knifegirl s loose-hanging hair, as well as the enraged look on her face, and decided it was best to take a couple of steps back. Knifegirl dragged her as she staggered in between the two fireball hurling boys, but suddenly, like a true master, she lifted her hands, and brought a pair of earth pillars crashing into both Juria s and Kaijo s stomachs, knocking the wind out of both of them and sending them crashing to the ground.  
As Juria stood up, he felt a tug on his ear, and quickly realized she was dragging him. Kaijo, as well, quickly realized this, but both were too late as Knifegirl promptly smacked their foreheads together, putting both of her male companions in a daze. Kaijo and Juria groaned, and then glared at Knifegirl. What the hell was that for?! they shouted in unison, both taking a few steps backwards when they saw her hands shaking. Let me make one thing crystal clear she said in a calm, chilling voice, before raising it several octaves higher. IT S 9 IN THE MORNING, I M BARELY AWAKE, AND KNIFEGIRL HASN T HAD HER FUCKIN CAFFINE YET, SO, UNLESS THE TWO OF YOU WANT TO BECOME A SMEER UNDER THE BRIDGE, YOU LL KNOCK YOUR SHIT OFF RIGHT FUCKIN NOW!!! she screamed, turning around and storming off towards the supplies. Juria and Kaijo stared at eachother, both with a nervous look on their face. Well, now we know how to end the war. Stick Knifegirl on one end of the battle field, Xana s forces on the other end, and put a can of Mountain Dew behind Xana s forces. Juria stated with a chuckle. Kaijo nervously grinned at Juria. She scares me. After several hours of coffee and going through her usual awakening process, Knifegirl was back to her usual self. With a soft smile on her face, she plopped down on the ground next to Sora. So, I guess Juria decided to train Kaijo? she asked with a smirk. Sora sighed. Yeah, I guess so. Knifegirl playfully punched Sora in the arm. Cheer up kid, you ve got me to help you out. I ll be like your big sister. Sora sighed deeply, then stared at the water, slowly moving it back and forth. I had a big sister. She s dead now. she stated in a depressed tone. Knifegirl gently placed her hand on Sora s shoulder, then grinned at her. Come on, what kind of talk is that? We ll win this war, free your sister and all of our loved ones, and turn the world back to normal in no time. she declared, instinctively giving an anime-style victory pose. Try as she might, Sora couldn t help but smile.  
Suddenly, a loud explosion sent both girls running, but not from it, towards it. When they reached the origin of the explosion, they saw a dust could, and Kaijo dusting himself off. What happened? Sora asked in a panic. Kaijo rolled his eyes, and then looked at Knifegirl. Your boyfriend just tried to fry himself. Knifegirl glared at him. He s not my boyfriend. she muttered, starting to run into the dust cloud, but stopping when she heard coughing, or more like hacking. Damn, that hurt. Juria said, walking out of the cloud, holding his burnt finger tips. What the hell were you doing? Knifegirl asked, giving Juria the motherly death stare *Ie. The one mom gives you when you know you re in trouble.*. Juria rolled his eyes at her. I tried to making lightening, big damn deal. he stated, walking past her. Knifegirl grabbed Juria by his shoulder, spun him around, and slapped him across the face. You idiot, are you trying to get yourself killed?! she shouted. Juria s hands started to glow red, then he calmed down, and walked away, his hands still clenched in fists. Whatever. he muttered. Knifegirl s hands shook with rage as she debated on if she should trap him up to his neck in rocks or not. Oh, and one other thing, we re protected by the trees for the next 50 miles. Juria said, before continuing his walk. That sudden, random bit of information helped Knifegirl to calm down somewhat, but she was still mad at him.  
After almost 5 hours, Juria still hadn t returned. Out of anger, or maybe it was concern, Knifegirl ran into the forest to look for him, once she made sure Kaijo and Sora were well-protected. Damn him. she swore up her breath as she stomped and shoved her way through the dense park forest. After almost 30 minutes, she found an asphalt road, and less than 10 feet from her, Juria sat, either meditating or asleep, right now, she didn t really care which. Giving the ground a quick stomp, she sent a small rock pillar at Juria, grinning when the pillar bounced him into the air, shocking him out of his trance.  
Juria sat on the ground, clutching his head in pain. What the hell was that for?! he shouted. Knifegirl stood before him, shaking her head. We ve been worried about you, stupid. she stated. Well, I ve been busy, trying to figure out where I went wrong, so I can summon lightening, hopefully disable the damn Colossus, and give us an advantage! Juria shouted at her. Knifegirl, on the other hand, not only saw through his tough angry attitude, but couldn t help but laugh at him. Within minutes, Juria couldn t keep the glare on his face. Ok, fine, you re right. he said, quickly walking back to the camp. Say that again. Knifegirl said, doing flips beside him. Hey, every relationship deserves at least one, that was yours. he muttered, realizing the monster he had created when Knifegirl kept pestering him all the way back to camp.  
TBC . 


	8. Chapter 8

The End Of Our World, Chapter 8 

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Sora gave a groan and a yawn as she awoke, rubbing her eyes as she stood up. Walking over to the nearby river, she slowly separated the dirt from the water before splashing some on her face, then suddenly being hit with a wave of water, cold water. Sora shoved the water off of herself and out of her clothes, freezing it into a snowball as she stalked her suspected attacker, her cheerful smile now a mischievous grin. "I know you're out there Kaijo, show yourself!" she shouted, gathering more water and making her snowball even larger before dropping it at a tree several feet from her, and getting a satisfying yelp and a cry of "Oh god, it's too cold!" from her fellow team mate.

Kaijo popped out from behind the tree, hurling a large snow bolder at Sora, this one getting split in half by a pillar of rock. "Hey, no second elements, that's cheating!" he protested, leaping down from his place behind the tree. "Hey, I was just protecting myself. Besides, it's a lot safer than you using your fire blasts to burn down the whole forest." Sora said with a smirk, sticking out her tongue. Kaijo rolled his eyes at her. "Hey, I've been getting better at controlling my fire. Besides, it's not like I can't put the flames out." he stated, emphasizing by forming a water orb in his left hand, and putting out the little flame in his right hand.

Sora rolled her eyes at him. "Look, just because you can control you're fire easier, doesn't mean you should use it. It scares me." she stated. Kaijo crushed out a second fireball in his hand. "Ok, fine, have it your way, I won't use it unless I have to." he said with a smile. Sora suprised him with a hug, both of them blushing as she moved away from him. "Um, uh, I think I need to go train." Sora said with a nervous grin. Kaijo turned and closed his eyes, ignoring the blush creeping up on his own face. "Yeah, me too." he stated as they quickly moved away from eachother.

Each left to train with their older team mates, Kaijo with Juria, and Sora with Knifegirl. The rest of the day ran smoothly, aside from both Kaijo and Sora ocassionally day-dreaming about the other. That night, however...

"Ow, dammit." Kaijo muttered, cringing as he limped next to Juria, the older of the two stiffling a laugh as he walked with his pupil. Knifegirl frowned when she saw the both of them. "What did you two do?" she asked. Juria simply stared up at the sky. "Nothing much, kaijo just tried to set the forest on fire." he said with a chuckle. "Hey!" Kaijo shouted in protest "I put it out. Of course, it probably would have helped if I'd remembered to not use my bare foot." Sora gave him a concerned look. "How bad is it?"

Kaijo, as usual, was stubborn about the whole thing. "It's nothing, I'm fine." he said with a grin. Sora glared at him, then tripped him up with a pile of earth, promptly plopping him ass-first on the ground. "Quit it with the macho attitude." she said, examining his injured foot. Kaijo groaned as Sora held the semi-burnt appendage in her hand, bending some water from the river into her free hand. "Hold still, I can fix this." she said.

Kaijo started to protest, but a quick glare from both Knifegirl and Juria stopped his mouth from running. Eventually, Kaijo relaxed, as he felt the burning and swelling begin to disappear. Slowly, Sora helped him to his feet, Juria and Knifegirl walking behind them for support. "You need to be more careful, idiot." Sora said with a soft smile.

Once they reached the camp site, Kaijo suddenly and without warning pulled Sora into a hug, causing her to turn almost purple with embaressment. "Thanks, and that's for this morning." he whispered into her ear. Sora's blush stayed with her the rest of the night.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

The End Of Our World, Chapter 9 

By: Juria

Notes: All characters belong, to, well, themselves. This story is kind of a crossover of Avatar, Code Lyoko, some random stuff from my mind, and it all takes place in the real world. So far, rated-PG-13.

Days became weeks became months as the group continued to scout out the area, cautiously determining where the safety line ended, slowly improving their powers little by little, until they could all preform some level of channeling their elements into their weapons, Juria into his sword, Sora into a pair of small daggers she had become quite proficient with, Kaijo into a smaller sword and dagger, and then there was Knifegirl, who had somehow managed to not only channel her element into a short sword, but she had also manged to channel it into her .44 magnum.

Juria stood back with a befuddled look on his face as Knifegirl emptied the entire set of "dirt bullets" into the side of a rock wall, then she cleaned out the gun with her airbending, and fired the same amount of "air bullets", which were only recognized by their impacts on the wall. "You know, sometimes, I hate you." Juria stated with complete seriousness, causing Knifegirl to chuckle.

As the days progressed, the group slowly began to work their way out of the forest, setting up symbols of protection all along the path way, even going as far as to hold up make-shift shields with the symbol when they had to enter and exit a building for supplies, turning the outskirts of the nearest city into a narrow, but protected, path. As they gathered up supplies, the entire time, Kaijo's tension grew. "This seems too easy." he stated one night. Sora looked up from her meal at him with a concerned look on her face. "What do you mean?" she asked. Juria shook his head. "He's just overly paranoid, we've got Xana's forces held off, for now." he stated, getting a cup of water thrown at him. The water quickly turned to steam as he stood up. "Something on your mind?" he asked, an almost growl in his throat.

Kaijo rolled his eyes at Juria. "As a matter of fact, yes. Personally, I think you're way too confident in this little system we've set up. I mean, eventually, Xana is going to find a way around it. Come on, you've got to be just a bit paranoid too. When's the last time you saw the Colossus? That thing has got be at least 20 feet tall, and there's no way in hell Xana just made something like that vanish into thin air." Kaijo stated. Suddenly, a wal of rock rose up between Juria and Kaijo,causing the both of them to stop their arguing, as Knifegirl and Sora impatiently tapepd their feet on the ground. "Sit!" they both stated, Knifegirl to Juria, Sora to Kaijo. With a grunt, both males sat back down and continued eating in silence.

For the next several days, the group traveled on and on, until at last, they reached a small bar and grill on the other end of the city. Setting up symbols with each step they took, the four warriors finally made it inside the building, and quickly began to set up a make-shift camp. Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed in Sora's ears. At first, she shook the sound away, thinking she was going crazy, until she let her eyes look up. Her vision became blurred and tears stung her eyes as she saw the face of her older sister, calling to her out in the bar's parking lot, surrounded by several Krabs and Kankrelats.

Sora had to be restrained kicking and screaming by Kaijo and Juria, while Knifegirl calmly explained how the whole thing could just be a trap. Sora looked up at Knifegirl with tears in her eyes, her lip quivering as she struggled to keep herself calm. "Wh..what can we do to make sure?" she asked. Knifegirl bended a tile from the floor into the shape of a throwing star, with the strange symbol of protection in the middle. Cautiously, the group opened the front door.

Sora's sister stood among Xana's forces, an unusually calm look on her face. "Come on Sora, we can go home now." her sister stated, a smile on her face. Sora felt a hard lump in her throat as she took the throwing star from Knifegirl, and stepped out onto the front steps. Kaijo, Knifegirl, and Juria watched impatiently as Sora conversed with her sister, the volume of her sister's voice shifting from a calm tone, to a much louder, demanding tone. "Sora, I said come here, _now_." her sister hissed. Sora stared down at the throwing star, then glanced up at the older girl in front of her. "Hey sis, catch!" she shouted, hurling the throwing star right at her sister, watching as the blood flew from her sister's cheek, then turned into data fragments and vanished. Sora's sister's eyes turned a bright crimson, then two huge laser blasts shot out of the eyes, bouncing off of the protection symbol, blowing up two Krabs behind her.

As Knifegirl, Kajio, and Juria joined Sora, Sora watched in horror as the image of her sister literally melted away, replaced by a cybernetic terminator-style skeleton. "You've been a bad girl." the robot growled at her, the eyes never leaving ther group as they scrambled back into the bar to regroup.

TBC...


End file.
